Did ya miss the hot stud in the hall just now?
by Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahah
Summary: Ryou sees a 'girl' in the hall on his first day at Domino-Highschool, but the 'girl' didn't as much as look at him. Juudai a beauty in Domino-highschool sees some new(HOT!) guy staring at his ass, and he decides he hates the male already. What will happen when Ryou finds out that the 'girl' maybe isn't a girl... RyouJuu! Yaoi! Not much right now I'm afraid though.


**A/N**

**Here's a new fic hope ya like it and please review to make me write more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh-GX, if I did Ryou wouldn't be such an ass and Juudai would be his! Jaa-ne! **

* * *

**Chapter One: Perverts in Biology-class**

"Marufuji Ryou!?" The annoying voice of a fan girl screamed.

"Oh. My. God. It's him! Its really him, and he's going to our school!" Some other ones yelled. Yup, that's right; Marufuji Ryou is the new guy at campus. Some guy who modeled a few times but quit saying it wasn't his thing.

And right now said ex-model is standing outside the gates to Domino high school, looking at the school he'll be attending these upcoming years.

Ryou was about 6" tall, navy blue spiky hair and stunning light gray eyes, meaning every guys sworn enemy and every fan-girls victim. As he strode down the hall he was met by many blushing girls and angry boys, but there is another part who intrigued him; straight down the hall stood a 5" tall girl with smooth looking hair with two tones of brown adding two the two beautiful eyes, built on the smexy hourglass figure of the owner. Ryou who never takes interests or falls in love did probably that moment.

But the strangest thing about it all was that the brown head didn't even notice him like everybody else she just walked right past him on her way to her class.

_'Whoa! Was she a beauty or what!' _Thought Ryou as he stared a little at the girls ass._ 'Oh great! I see a nice girl and right away turns into a pervert!'_.But still, apart from her looks it was really weird that she didn't even as much as glanced at him. I mean, he's a drop-dead-gorgeous stud for Kami sake!

But as he turned to continue his walk, he decided to look more into it later, if it was needed. Ryou looked down at the slip of paper with his schedule printed on and saw his next class was biology. _'Now if I could get anyone to help with directions...' _He thought a little sarcastic.

At Biology class

Juudai had just settled down in his desk in the biology-classroom, when he thought back at the strange new guy he saw in the hall earlier. _'That jerk! looking at my ass like I was some piece of meat waiting to be mounted by some stud! Hell no! I'd rather die before that'd happen!' _thought an irritated Yuki as he observed the classroom._ 'Oh great! he's in this class too-' _Juudai was interrupted in his train of thought when the teacher, Ayukawa-sensei, presented the new student as Marufuji Ryou. Off-course all girls started to squeal at this information, whereas Juudai who doesn't have a bloody clue as of who he is, is getting annoyed at the girls.

Ryou oblivious to the aggravated Yuki Juudai went to take a seat beside said angry teen, and held out a hand to the still angry teen. "Marufuji Ryou, nice to meet you, um..." Juudai had calmed down by now and said with a broad smile on his beautiful face. "Juudai, Yuki Juudai."

Ryou, taken aback by the serene smile on the girls face and answered in one word. "Beautiful..." was the word that come out in barely a whisper, unfortunately the other person heard what he said and went flabbergasted at his words. "Erm… excuse me? what did you say?" Juudai asked surprised. "Nothing..." the other one answered back quickly, a little too quickly. Hmm…

During the whole class Juudai felt the eyes of his bench-mate on him all the time. That perked Juudais interest even further. _'What the fuck's he up to?' _he thought.

"Hey! Don't you have anything of more interest to stare at then me?" Juudai asked him angered at the other males nonchalant actions. "As you can see I'm not like yer fan-girls, meaning. I. Don't. Like. You." now he had finally let that out he waited for a reaction.

But the smirk that Ryou gave him wavered him only more. _'Not exactly the reaction I waited for...' _he thought seemingly frightened of what his predator was gonna do next. Whereas Ryou thought, _'Trying to play hard to get I see, hm... That will just excite me even more...' _he thought all the while a smirk on his manly(GORGEOUS!) face. But Ryou who normally were a calm person in mind, had gone ballistic because of. One. Girl.

_'Still... even though I said that, he is hot as fuck! Kami what am I thinking!? I'm straight...' _But with that last sentence in his mind he weren't to sure anymore.

Would his sexual preferences change cause of this hot man?

**End**

**A/N**

**Ryou: Gee-thanks Dani-chan, I wonder who's the real pervert here, me or the author who reads smut 24/7?**

**Dani-chan: Hehe*nose-bleed*... **

**Yay a chappy done on this new story still aren't sure if this will be a one-shot or more. **

**Bye!**

**Dani-chan!**


End file.
